


A Game of Chess

by imgxyforkrolia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Anime, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Depression, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, KageHina Week, M/M, Medical, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Spideypool - Freeform, iwaiokia, oikawa/iwaizumi - Freeform, oikiwai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgxyforkrolia/pseuds/imgxyforkrolia
Summary: Oikawa's a king, and every King needs a Queen. There's only one thing that different, Oikawa has a prince.OIkawa's empire has fallen and he's desperately in need of someone to care, which just so happens to be Iwaizumi.aka a story i turned in for my history final last year :)





	A Game of Chess

A Game of Chess  
There once was a king, the strongest known to man. He was selfish and full of himself, wanting nothing more then to make himself thrive. He adored the game called ‘Chess’, truly because it was similar to how he ran his kingdom. He would start with a full board everyone in there places ready for anything. First he rid the pawns, and he laughed as he did so. He never had to go any farther, the pawns were all it took.  
Chapter I  
“Your going to hell!” The prisoner yelled as he was being drug to his near death. Oikawa laughed, he set his chin on the palm of his hand, and smiled. Oikawa knew he would, this didn’t surprise him, he’d done terrible things and he held no regrets. He forced his men to kill innocent people, he threw his lower class knights away like pawns, and many more things.  
He leaned back in his golden throne,“Bring me my board.” he demanded. The servants knew well not to anger there master so they did as they were told.  
Oikawa looked at the board with pride, until something slightly alarming caught his attention, the white side of the board was moving forward...but how? Oikawa never played with anyone, so why was the opposing side coming forward. Oikawa laughed and decided he’d play along with the white side, he was a skilled player after all. Before he got to far in with the board, someone came into his throne room and kneeled before him, he was amused and forgot about the game.  
“Lord, it is I Iwaizumi. I’ve come with important news.” He said before standing and waiting for permission to stand closer. You see Iwaizumi and Oikawa had quite the past, they knew each other when they were young, they grew up together, Until one day when Oikawa had a thirst for power. They split apart and only saw each other as ‘The ruthless king’ and the other ‘the worthless knight’.  
Oikawa waved his hand, inviting Iwaizumi to come forth. He brought news of Kageyama Tobio, the rival, the other king known as King of the Crows. Oikawa gave a throaty laugh “Tobio will never pass me, let them waste their breathe.” That was all he said before he shoed Iwaizumi away.  
His attention was soon brought back to the board, the first black pawn was gone. He didn’t care though, that's what they were, pawns. And that’s all they would ever be. He sat there the rest of the day focusing on the game, watching it unfold.  
Chapter II  
Oikawa woke from his bed before the sun had risen, he woke to the sound of cannon fire and screams. He dressed himself in his most grand robe and crown, he went straight to the board the white side had been advancing, Oikawa had worry in the back of his mind but refused to acknowledge it. “I am the Grand King Oikawa Tooru, I can’t lose.” He said as he forced a laugh out of his throat.  
You see. He had been playing the game for years, but Oikawa always left out one piece on his side, the Queen. He found no need for one, they were useless. Anything they could do he could better.  
Oikawa was soon frozen on his throne, The white side, the Crows had won, They took his kingdom and out of a fit of rage Oikawa took the Crows lives. Even a king has the things he’s afraid of, and he didn’t want to be left alone, he thought he’d always have someone, but he no longer did.  
Oikawa slammed his fist with force on the board, the only piece still standing on the board, was the king, He lowered his head in defeat and sorrow, he lost, he lost everything and everyone. Oikawa felt a hand on his shoulder, he barely lifted his head and looked at the board. There was no longer just the king, but there was a knight side by side with the king. Oikawa couldn’t speak. “You’ve learned your lesson.”The knight said. Oikawa slowly turned around to face the Knight. “Iwaizumi…”Oikawa said no louder than a whisper.  
“Don’t worry my king, I won’t leave your side.”He said with his face held high. Oikawa gave a small laugh, it made him seem weak, but he knew at that moment he didn’t have to be strong. He let his head drop to his knights shoulder.  
The knight furrowed his brows and looked at the board “If you dare hurt the king again, you shall pay with your lives.” He said to the board, the board seemed to slowly disappear into the air after those words.  
Iwaizumi closed his eyes “Let us revive your kingdom.” He said. Oikawa finally lifted his head, he smiled “No, let us revive our kingdom.” He corrected..  
The Kingdom slowly rebuilt itself, and Oikawa never played chess again, he promised himself he’d never look at a board again, and he’d never throw away lives again, The knights and so called pawns that had died in battle were now the Kings of the night skies and Oikawa was no longer the ruthless king and Iwaizumi was no longer the worthless knight.


End file.
